Salvación
by Brenda-I
Summary: Situado seis meses después de que Erin dejara la Unidad de Inteligencia al final de la segunda temporada. Alvin nunca la llamó para hacerle saber que Jay fue secuestrado, por lo que ella continuó cayendo en el pozo de Bunny durante un tiempo. Cuando ocurre algo que la lleva a reconsiderar sus acciones Erin abandona Chicago sin dejar ningún rastro
1. Resumen

**RESUMEN**

 _ **Situado seis meses después de que Erin dejara la Unidad de Inteligencia al final de la segunda temporada. Alvin nunca la llamó para hacerle saber que Jay fue secuestrado, por lo que él fue rescatado por su unidad pero ella continuó cayendo en el pozo de Bunny durante un tiempo.**_

 _ **Cuando ocurre algo que la lleva a reconsiderar sus acciones Erin abandona Chicago sin dejar ningún rastro detrás de ella. La unidad no ha sabido nada de ella desde entonces, su apartamento está vacío y su teléfono no ha sido respondido; mientras Hank lucha con la culpa por haberla dejado sola en aquel bar meses antes, él y el resto del equipo se mantienen alertas frente a una serie de asesinatos relacionados que han estado azotando su ciudad.**_


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo I**

Jay ahogó un bostezo mientras daba una mirada más a la pizarra frente a él. Hank acababa de colocar la fotografía de la víctima más reciente de su caso debajo de su nombre escrito en marcador con una caligrafía ligeramente inclinada.

―Leila Anders, mujer blanca de veintiochos años— comunicó Voight. El resto de los detectives comenzó a acercarse. — Una pareja la encontró detrás de un contenedor de la Avenida Michigan anoche.

― Fue estrangulada con una soga de nylon― dijo Ruzek pegando las imágenes de la escena del crimen. ― Criminalística halló la cuña de metal con la que fue agredida sexualmente dentro del contenedor. También tenía signos de tortura, cortes en muslos y brazos, quemaduras de cerillas, marcas de ataduras en las muñecas y tobillos.

― Estuvo retenida― supuso Olenzky. ― Si secuestró a Leila inmediatamente después de abandonar el cuerpo de Anna Beckett la tuvo un total de dos días. Está reduciendo el tiempo entre crímenes, al inicio había un intervalo de siete días entre muertes, este es el tercero de la semana.

Jay miró los nombres de las víctimas que asociaban al mismo sujeto hasta el momento. El caso había iniciado dos meses atrás cuando fueron llamados a la escena del crimen de una niña de diecisiete años. Sus padres habían reportado su desaparición seis días antes, después de que no llegara a casa para dormir. Los oficiales de policía que habían registrado la denuncia no se tomaron el caso enserio, supusieron que la joven había huido debido a una pelea que mantuvo con sus padres la noche anterior. Siete días después de la última vez que fue vista la encontraron en el parque Humbolt, fue violada y asesinada con una soga de Nylon, los forenses comprobaron que la mantuvieron cautiva, sin alimentarla y torturándola por varios días. A la semana siguiente un niño que jugaba debajo de las vías del tren halló el cuerpo mutilado de María Goyer de cuarenta y tres años.

El asesino comenzó con una víctima por semana; la unidad debería estar trabajando en su octava víctima, sin embargo algo había ocurrido que llevó a alterar la conducta del homicida y ésta era su tercera víctima en menos de cinco días.

Aún no sabían la relación que el asesino encontraba en sus víctimas, si bien todas eran mujeres sus edades variaban entres los quince y cincuenta años, no discriminaba en razas o clase social; el único punto en común que había hallado la unidad era la forma que tenía de asesinarlas.

― Once víctimas en ocho semanas, algo lo llevó a cambiar su tiempo para actuar y necesito saber qué fue― ladró Voight. Los últimos meses se había vuelto mucho más severo que de costumbre y ninguno de sus detectives ignoraba que su furia era provocada por el escritorio vacio a la derecha de Halstead. ― Nadie denuncio la desaparición de esta joven, Atwater y Ruzek busquen a los padres u otro familiar de esta mujer, averigüen por qué nadie alertó a las autoridades sobre su ausencia. Alvin, Antonio, quiero que hablen con la pareja que la encontró. Halstead sigue revisando los archivos de las otras víctimas, debemos hallar el punto común en todas ella, algo hace que el asesino las elija, averiguarnos qué es.

― El sistema tiene registrada a Leila Anders― comunicó Mouse acercándose a Jay. ― Fue arrestada tres veces sólo en el último año por posesión ilegal de estupefacientes y prostitución.

― La sexta víctima, Sonya Richie, también tenía cargos por solicitud― dijo Jay, buscando los archivos de arrestos; habían investigado a sus víctimas en los últimos cinco años de sus vidas, pero ninguna de ellas a excepción de Sonya y ahora Leyla tenía más que una multa de tráfico. ― Pero nada en las otras. Tenemos tres madres, dos estudiantes, dos jóvenes con cargo de prostitución, la niñera que salía de cuidar a los niños Hudson, Hannah Michelle se escapó después de una discusión con sus padres, la asesora de cuarenta y nueve años, y la camarera de Fulton Market.

― Sigan buscando― ordenó Voight. ― Tiene que haber algo.

― Espere, ¿sargento?― Jay se levanto de su asiento y siguió a su jefe hasta la oficina.

― Cierra la puerta.

― ¿Ha oído algo de Lindsay?― inquirió con cautela. Jay sabía que Erin era una cuestión delicada para Hank, pero en los últimos tiempos había estado compartiendo con él todos los avances de su búsqueda, lo cuales no fueron muchos en realidad.

― He estado en contacto con alguno de los residentes de la torre de departamentos en la que ella vivía, pero ninguno de ellos ha registrado ningún movimiento.

― ¿Por qué piensa que volvería a su casa? Tal vez esté viviendo en otro lado.

― Ella no colocó su apartamento en el mercado, dejó por adelantado el pago de los impuestos de todo un año― le explicó. ― Cual fuera el motivo por el que salió de su casa ella tenía la intención de regresar.

― ¿Y Bunny?

― Ella no copera― suspiró Voight con frustración. ― No ha visto a Erin en cinco meses, y creo que eso es cierto, pero sabe más de lo que dice.

― He hablado con mis CI, ellos prometieron advertirme si escuchaban de ella― Jay habló. ― Si continua en Chicago, y si aún sigue consumiendo, entonces tendrá que encontrarse con algún distribuidor en algún momento.

― Si continua en Chicago― repitió Hank. Negó con la cabeza. A Jay le pareció muy vulnerable en ese momento, él sabía que su jefe se sentía responsable de Erin y de sus acciones, como única figura paterna que ella había tenido Hank creía que debía haber hecho más aquella mañana en el bar de Bunny, incluso si _más_ significaba sacarla a la fuerza de aquel lugar entre pataleos y gritos. ― Sabes, esta mañana cuando llamaron para decirme que habían hallado un cuerpo en Michigan -a sólo cinco minutos del departamento de Erin- y me dieron las características de la mujer... yo sólo pensé... yo...

― Lo sé― susurró Jay. ― Cada vez que nos llaman por un caso de sobredosis, o algún accidente o incluso las víctimas de este asesino, siempre tengo la sensación de que la terminare hallando en una de esas camillas dentro de una habitación helada. El asesino no parece tener un tipo específico de víctima, y eso es aterrador, porque cualquiera, incluso ella puede ser la siguiente. Y siempre les deja en estos barrios bajos de Chicago, prostitución y droga en cada esquina, y pienso que ella podría estar en cualquiera de esos lugares.

― Está siendo muy egoísta― gruñó Hank repentinamente.― Si ella realmente está bien sólo tiene que atender su teléfono para hacérnoslo saber, para que no tengamos que levantarnos cada mañana pensando que el próximo cuerpo que hallaremos será el suyo.

―Ella no está pensando, sargento― Jay siempre intentaba defenderla, aún cuando sabía que Hank no la estaba culpando a ella sino a sí mismo.

― Está siendo egoísta― repitió suavemente, mirando con nostalgia al marco de fotos apoyado en el escritorio de su oficina. ―Ella ni siquiera sabe que Justin se ha ido, la Erin que conozco, la Erin que crie nunca haría algo como esto.

Jay sabía lo difícil que era para su jefe mencionar a su hijo recientemente fallecido de un disparo, y peor aún, considerar la idea de que Erin -la única hija que le quedaba- ya no estuviera en ese mundo tampoco.

― La Erin que conoce está consumida por toda esa mierda que toma― se quejó el detective, recordando la última vez que la vio saliendo de un club a medio día con los ojos inyectados en sangre de tanto alcohol y lo que sea que estuviera consumiendo en ese momento. Jay no sabía demasiado sobre eso, pero Hank le había confesado en algún momento en los últimos meses que Erin solía ser adicta a la exicodona y que la había atrapado más de una vez con heroína y cannabis en su adolescencia.

― Yo conocí a esa Erin― Hank lo miró a los ojos, averiguando lo que estaba pensando. ―La conocí en su peor momento; la Erin de quince años que encontré por primera vez en las calles hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por conseguir un poco de droga. Hizo cualquier cosa por conseguirlo.

Jay sabía que hablaba por Charlie y las ventas que hacía para él, y los cargos de solicitación que la muchacha había tenido por primera vez tan sólo a los catorce años. A Jay le rompía e corazón saber que ella había llegado tan bajo, más aún sabiendo que no se trataba sólo de la droga, sino que lo hacía para sobrevivir. Él odiaba a Bunny por haber empujado a Erin, a una Erin inexperta de catorce años a hacer lo que hizo, ninguna niña de su edad debería tener que preocuparse por esas cosas.

―Pero vi algo en ella; cada vez que la miraba, detrás de sus ojos apagados veía esa chispa de anhelo y fortaleza, ella no quería esa vida, no la había elegido; se vendía a sí misma para tener algo con lo que alimentarse cada noche, y consumía drogas para olvidar lo que hacía, soportó a Charlie y sus abusos porque deseaba ser amada por alguien, porque de alguna manera ella encontró en él una extraña seguridad que nadie más le proporcionó. Cuando le entregue esa tarjeta hace quince años supe que ella llamaría en algún momento. Aunque se tomó su tiempo.

― ¿Lo hizo?

― Casi un año después, había sido mi CI por varios meses. Charlie la envió esa tarde con un paquete para hacer un intercambió, pero hubo un problema y un grupo de oficiales de la 18 la arrestaron a ella y uno de los compradores. Alvin, que sabía de mi relación con Erin me llamó cuando se enteró, la saque de allí y ella volvió a su _casa_ ― mencionó la palabra casa con ironía. ― Ella nunca había llegado a hacer el intercambio y los oficiales le habían incautado la droga, así que cuando volvió con Charlie él la estaba esperando con los tres sujetos a los que le debía dinero, el dinero de la venta que debía hacer esa tarde.

― Estaba enojado.

―Se puso furioso. Yo la había visto nerviosa cuando la deje aquella noche, pero no pensé que él la dañaría de esa manera. Pugliese nunca me gustó, pero Erin nunca me mencionó hasta ese momento que él era violento con ella, todas las veces que intente arrestarlo o desaparecerlo ella me rogó que no lo hiciera. Creía que lo amaba, y peor aún, creía que él era capaz de amar a alguien.

― ¿Qué? ¿Qué paso?― preguntó Jay, tragando el enorme nudo en su garganta.

― Los sujetos le ofrecieron un trato. Ya que él no tenía el dinero y que Erin había sido la responsable de eso... bueno, podría pagarle de otra manera. Erin a cambio del dinero y todo el problema habría sido olvidado.

― Él... él no lo hizo, ¿verdad?― Jay cerró los ojos, no podía imaginarse a su Erin en una situación como esa. Cuando Hank no respondió él volvió a insistir. ― No lo hizo, no se la entregó ¿Hank?

― Me gustaría decirte que no lo hizo― susurró tristemente. ― Me llamó esa noche cuando esos bastardos se habían ido y Charlie dormía. La encontré sentada en el piso de la calle fuera de la casa temblando, su cuerpo era más purpura que otra cosa, casi no la había reconocido. Me hubiera gustado que no llegara a eso, pero al menos eso la empujó a querer salir. No me dejo matar a Charlie, pero le di una lección que le recordaría por mucho tiempo que las mujeres no eran ninguna mercancía. Le ordené que se alejara de Erin y de Chicago. Lo hizo, hasta hace un tiempo.

― ¿Y los otros?

― Ella no me dijo sus nombres, pero el cobarde de su novio soltó todo para poder salvarse. Ellos no serán un problema nunca más― dijo con el rastro de una sonrisa. ― La lleve al hospital, estuvo seis días con temblores y alucinaciones antes de superar la etapa de abstinencia, en su momento de más desesperación me rogó que la dejara volver a Charlie o que le diera algo para tomar. Así que sé... sé que ella podría hacer cualquier cosa por consumir... y eso es lo que me aterra.

* * *

― No hay padres, ni hermanos, no hay marido― dijo Adam. ― Ningún familiar en Chicago o en el país. Mouse nos envió la información de sus antecedentes criminales, así que fuimos a Alvany, donde fue arrestada hace tres meses por prostitución, e intentamos hablar con alguna de las mujeres que _trabajan_ allí. No conseguimos mucho, la mayoría de ellas se sentían incomodas con un policía cerca.

― Pero Amalia Denisse― Atwater colocó la imagen de una muchacha de no más de catorce años en la pizarra. ― Ella conocía a Leila, solían recorrer las mismas zonas juntas. La vio por última vez la noche que desapareció, se subió a un SUV negro, no recuerda matrícula, y describió al sujeto como blanco, alto, parecía decente.

― Mouse, revisa la base de datos, investiga si algún SUV negro fue multado o detenido por cualquier motivo en los últimos meses.

― Harris Parck, el profesor de la cuarta víctima, Miriam Bradnet― dijo Adam.― Él fue el último que la vio antes que ella desapareciera del campus de la universidad, lo entrevistamos hace un mes, él tiene un SUV negro.

― Vayan a hablar con él― ordenó Hank.

― La pareja que encontró a Leila no pudo decirnos mucho― Alvin entró mientras la otra pareja de detectives bajaba por las escaleras. ― Tampoco pudieron explicar que hacía a la madrugada en un callejón de una de las calles más peligrosas de Chicago. Pero esa cuadra es uno de los puntos más reconocidos de intercambios ilegales.

― ¿Y Antonio?

― Hablando con algunas de sus CI que trabajan en las calles, todos los puntos donde los cuerpos fueron abandonados son un antro de la prostitución y la droga, alguien tuvo que haber visto algo.

― ¿Halstead?

― Isabela Sheridan― señaló la fotografía de una mujer caucásica de treinta años, una de las víctimas más recientes del asesino. ― Era camarera en un bar de Fulton Market. Y Megan Dinari, la mujer embarazada de cinco meses... su cuerpo fue hallado en esa misma calle, pero ellas no tienen ninguna relación, lo más probable es que nunca se vieran una a la otra, quizás sea sólo coincidencia, pero es una de las dos únicas conexiones que halle entre las víctimas. Y otra cosa importante... la universidad de Anna Beckett, Harris Parck también daba cátedra en ella.

― Mouse, envía esa información a Ruzek y Atwater.

― Señor― la voz de Kim Burgges interrumpió. ―Los siento, pero una mujer, Martha Lambers, está esperando abajo, dijo que necesita hablar con usted.

Hank se vio repentinamente interesado por el nombre de la mujer. Dio un asentimiento a la oficial, indicándole que estaría allí en un minuto. ― Halstead, Alvin, vayan a la universidad de Anna Beckett, averigüen si Parck tiene algún comportamiento extraño, si pasa más horas de las necesarias con las estudiantes, interroguen a los estudiantes, a los profesores. Traigan algo.

Sin mediar más palabras Hank comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras. Su expresión había cambiado cuando Burgges mencionó aquel nombre, y Halstead no pudo no advertir en su mirada, él estaba seguro de que tenía que ver con Erin.

Cuando llegó Platt le señaló uno de los banquillos, una mujer mayor estaba sentada encorvada sobre sí misma. Hank le dio a Kim y Trudy un movimiento de cabeza y continuó en dirección a la mujer.

― Señora― la ronca voz de Hank saludó. La mujer levantó la cabeza con una sonrisa.

― Sargento Voight, soy la vecina de Erin, Martha Lambers.

―Lo recuerdo.

―Dijo que si notaba algo extraño en el departamento se lo avisara― Hank asintió con impaciencia. ― No he visto a nadie entrar, pero esta mañana cuando desperté podía oír como si alguien estuviera corriendo los muebles, es un poco molesto porque el piso de la Srta. Erin da a mi techo y...

― ¿Está diciendo que hubo alguien en la casa?― inquirió el hombre. La mujer asintió enérgicamente.

― Había alguien hasta que salí de mi casa. Llame a la puerta luego del almuerzo pero nadie respondió. Quizás alguien entró a robar, o quizás era esta mujer que tenía llaves del departamento.

― ¿Mujer? ¿Qué mujer?

― Una mujer mayor, mediada de los cincuenta― se encogió de hombros. ―Cabellos rubio corto. Apareció unas cinco o seis veces desde que la Srta. Erin se mudó.

Bunny, pensó Hank. Por supuesto que ella tenía acceso a la casa de Erin, no le extrañaba que hubiera convencido a su hija de darle una copia de llaves mientras le ofrecía alguna píldora.

― ¿Alguien más estuvo en el departamento?

― Un sujeto, más joven que la mujer― Hank frunció el ceño. Quizás alguna de las malas compañías de Erin. ― Estuvo fuera del departamento, pero no entró. Apareció al menos una tres veces la última semana.

Hank agradeció a la mujer antes de dirigirse al escritorio de Trudy.

― ¿Algo nuevo?

― Aparentemente Bunny está en el departamento de Erin― dijo. ―Iré a hablar con ella, si sabe algo de Lindsay es un gran momento para que me lo diga.

* * *

Jay caminó por encima del césped del campus mientras escuchaba atentamente a la joven que caminaba a su lado. Miró más allá y vio a Alvin metido en una conversación con un estudiante.

― Entonces, ¿ella solía pasar mucho tiempo en la oficina del señor Parck?

― Más que de costumbre. Anna siempre estaba buscando una escusa para visitar su oficina. Incluso cuando no teníamos ninguna asignación de su materia ella estaba entrando y saliendo de esa habitación.

― ¿Qué está tratando de decir?

― Yo, nada― se encogió de hombros la muchacha. ―Pero la gente hablaba. No era fácil ignorar todo el tiempo que el señor Parck y Anna pasaban juntos. Sé que él fue llamado por el consejo de la universidad, mi compañera de cuarto estuvo castigada hace dos semana y tuvo que ser la ayudante de la secretaria de la directora. Estuvo allí cuando el señor Parck fue reprendido por la directora Rollins; le dijeron que su comportamiento era inapropiado, no ha vuelto a dar clases aquí desde entonces.

Jay frunció el ceño. Si Harris Parck fue despedido de College Souls a causa de Anna parece una motivación para asesinarla, e incluso tiene una conexión con otra de las víctimas; pero las otras mujeres, Jay no encontraba relación o causa. Si hubiera sido despedido a causa de la primer víctima quizás comprendería un poco más, quizás su enojo lo había impulsado a asesinar a otras mujeres aleatoriamente; pero su despido se dio hace dos semanas y los homicidios habían comenzado dos meses atrás.

― ¿Y qué hay de Anna? ¿Hay algo de ella que pueda recordar? ¿Se comportó de manera inusual las últimas semanas? ¿Puede pensar en alguien que quisiera hacerle daño?

― Puedo pensar en muchas personas que la quisiera muerta― manifestó con indiferencia, como si no estuviera hablando de su compañera asesinada brutalmente. ―Le gustaba ir detrás de hombres comprometidos, tuvo muchas peleas con algunas estudiantes del campus por meterse con sus novios.

― ¿Es probable que alguno de esos novios quisieran lastimarla? ¿Quizás si amenazó a alguno con revelar su relación? ¿O alguna mujer?

― No lo creo, que los amenazara. Anna no era el tipo de guardarse las cosas, si lo quería decir lo hacía, sin juegos de por medio. Hace cinco meses se puso a gritar en media cafetería que se acostó con Eric Hotchner, su novia lo descubrió y se fue con su hijo.

― ¿Eric Hotchner?― Jay se detuvo. ― El esposo de Diana Hotchner.

― Ex esposo. Sé que estaban en pleno proceso de divorcio. Eric dejo la universidad después de la muerte de Diana, él estaba destrozado.

Jay recordó haber entrevistado a Eric Hotchner casi dos semanas atrás. A él le había parecido todo menos destruido. Recordó que estaba enojado porque su esposa se había llevado a su hijo, y él estaba seguro de no hubiera muerto de haberse quedado con él, sin embargo él tenía una coartada solida para el momento del homicidio.

Jay observó a Alvin acercándose y agradeció a la muchacha por la información. ― Dawson llamó, encontraron otro cuerpo.

* * *

 **N/A: Así que... es la primera vez que escribo para este fandom. Si bien no soy nueva en fanfic siempre me pone nerviosa escribir para un nuevo fandom porque sé que quienes leen son un público completamente diferente, y mis historias anteriores están lejos de ser remotamente parecidas a algo como CPD.**

 **Ni siquiera sé si alguien leerá esto, sé que las historias en español de CPD son realmente muy pocas, así que todo en incierto; pero tenía esta idea loca en mi cabeza y necesitaba sacarla de mi.**

 **También advertir que quizás allá algún error sobre la serie, actualmente estoy volviendo a ver la primera y segunda temporada para aclarar algunas dudas que tengo. Otra cosa... recuerdo que el expediente de Erin decía solicitación, y por lo menos aquí se entiende que eso es prostitución, pero en la serie nunca fue mencionado abiertamente, sin embargo en mi fanfic así será. Al igual que la razón que invente para que Erin dejara a Charlie, eso no ocurrió -lo sé- pero me parecía algo bastante factible a ocurrir a alguien con el pasado de Lindsay.**

 **Aún no tengo idea de a donde quiero ir con esto, como les dije es sólo una idea loca que estaba en mi cabeza.**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo II**

Erin terminó de limpiar los pisos de su apartamento con un suspiro de alivio. Había estado gran parte del día fregando cada rincón de la casa, arrojando al menos dos decenas de botellas vacías de cerveza que había encontrado debajo de la cama, en los armarios y hasta en el baño; aparentemente su madre había tenido más de una fiesta en su casa desde que ella había salido. Erin se maldijo en el primer segundo que entró en su casa, el hedor a sudor, alcohol y vómito casi la había hecho desmayar. También encontró algunas botellas de alcohol en el refrigerador y las arrojó a la basura, en otro momento no hubiera pensado dos veces en servirse una copa, incluso antes de que comenzara a caer en su adicción visitaba regularmente Molly´s con sus compañeros de trabajo.

Erin suspiró con nostalgia, ellos ya no eran sus compañeros de trabajo, ella los había empujado a todos hasta que se cansaron y dejaron de buscarla. Las únicas personas a las que alguna vez le importó, su única familia, lo había perdido.

Su depresión por la muerte de Nadia y la culpa que sintió por su asesinato la llevaron a una espiral descendente, y tomando probablemente la decisión más estúpida de su vida Erin había corrido a su madre para llorar. Su madre, por supuesto, aprovechó su fragilidad para acercarse a ella, y en menos de una semana la tenía caminando por la cuerda floja, adicta a todos esos fármacos de los que se había liberado hacía más de una década y media.

Fue su madre, en parte, la razón por la que había salido de Chicago. Cuando Erin se había levantado una mañana con el peor dolor de su vida, casi sin poder mantenerse en pie, y había descubierto entonces que tenía un gran motivo para arrojar esa vida de fiesta e irresponsabilidad por la ventana y volver a asentarse en una vida solida, su madre regresó para arruinarlo todo otra vez. Erin estaba pasando por el peor momento de un adicto, la etapa de retirada, y Bunny siempre estaba allí como la serpiente del Edén con un par de píldoras en su mano extendida para tentarla, y como el dolor era insoportable y las alucinaciones la estaban volviendo loca Erin siempre cedía.

No culpaba a su madre por aprovechar el terrible estado de su hija para poder mantenerla siempre dependiente de ella y de una sustancia potencialmente peligrosa para su vida, no; se culpaba a si misma por haber confiado en su madre nuevamente, por haberse separado de las personas que realmente deseaban su bienestar, por haber cedido una y otra vez a probar de la manzana. Finalmente, después de intentar limpiarse por su cuenta y haber fallado tres veces, Erin le dijo a su madre que ellas no eran buenas unas a las otras, que siempre terminarían por destruirse si no cortaban los lazos de una vez por todas, y por supuesto que Bunny había reaccionado de la peor manera posible. Eso no impidió que Erin se marchara dos días después.

Erin se arrojó al sofá de su sala de estar, sabía que tendría que aprovechar unos minutos de descanso antes de que Camille despertara. Olisqueó con satisfacción el aroma fresco de su vivienda, después de siete horas eternas de limpieza ella por fin había vuelto su lugar a lo que una vez fue. Se levanto del sofá para tomar la bolsa de residuos llena de botellas llenas y vacías de alcohol, pero antes de poder llegar allí oyó un golpe ligero en su puerta.

― ¡Ahhh!― se quejó en voz baja. Ella estaba dispuesta a espantar a su vecina entrometida si era ella quien estaba golpeando la puerta otra vez. Caminó con lentitud hacia la entrada, no pudo evitar mirar con alegría a su alrededor, ella realmente había extrañado su apartamento y Chicago en general.

Hank dio un segundo golpe a la puerta blanca del departamento con impaciencia, realmente deseaba intercambiar unas cuantas palabras con Bunny. Esa mujer ya había colmado su infinita paciencia, si tenía que arrastrarla fuera del complejo de apartamentos y arrestarla en la comisaría para que le diera información sobre Erin realmente lo haría. Podría arrestarla por allanamiento ilícito, pensó con diversión.

Cuando la puerta se abrió su rostro fruncido se convirtió en una expresión de desconcierto, pronto se suavizó en algo de alivió.

― Erin― susurró. Tenerla allí parada con las manos en el marco de la puerta y con una mirada de sorpresa en su rostro parecía un sueño. La última vez que la había visto ella estaba ebria en un bar a las nueve de la mañana, renunciando a su placa y aceptando una vida por la que ambos habían luchado para que abandonara. Él reconocía que se había resentido con ella cuando eligió a Bunny en lugar de él, pero eso había durado sólo un tiempo, cuando no pudo volver a contactarse con ella todo había sido reemplazado por el temor y la incertidumbre.

― Hank― saludó ella con suavidad. Hank la miró a los ojos, quizás lo que más le sorprendió fue la lucidez que había en ellos. Su rostro estaba claro, despejado de maquillaje, se veía saludable... él no podía confundir su estado, ella estaba evidentemente limpia.

― Chico― Él la observó, ella se veía cansada, pero sin duda no estaba intoxicada. Hank la seguía observando con sorpresa. La muchacha aún estaba agarrada al marco de la puerta mordiendo sus labios, él reconoció ese mismo gesto de años atrás, la muestra de vulnerabilidad que Erin demostraba cuando se metía en problemas o estaba asustada por algo. Ella temía que él fuera a regañarla o peor aún, marcharse sin luchar como la última vez. Él ciertamente estaba enojado, pero era más alivió y alegría por verla ilesa y limpia que otra cosa. Tenía muchas cosas que decirle, él definitivamente hablaría más tarde con ella sobre el daño que causó al marcharse de esa manera, pero no podía volver a espantarla, no quería perderla nuevamente. ― Espero que sepas que no puedes volver a hacerme eso nuevamente.

Erin asintió mordiéndose los labios y parpadeando para evitar que unas lágrimas se desbordaran de sus ojos. Hank la miró sólo un momento antes de abrir sus brazos para recibirla en ellos. Él aún estaba en shock por tenerla de regreso, él había estado pensando los últimos meses que nunca la volvería a ver, y eso lo mataba, porque a pesar de que la sangre no lo dictara Erin era su hija, y perderla hubiera sido tan doloroso como fue perder a Justin.

― Está bien, chico― la consoló cuando sintió que sus hombros se sacudían. Al principio se asustó, los temblores le hacían recordar a otro tipo de temblores de tiempo atrás, pero pronto descartó la idea y se alivió que sólo fuera por el llanto; nunca creyó que sus lágrimas le traerían alivio.

― Lo siento― susurró Erin, su cabeza apoyada en el hombro del hombre que consideraba su padre. ― Lo siento mucho, Hank.

― Sé que lo haces― él se apartó sólo lo suficiente para poder mirarla a los ojos. ― ¿Estás bien? Te vez bien.

― Estoy bien― sorbió ella. Voight no tenía muchas posibilidades de ver a la Erin vulnerable que él había rescatado muy a menudo en la Erin que había renacido después de que ella se mudara a su casa, pero las pocas veces que lo hacía le recordaban por qué la amaba tanto, porque ella había sido capaz de luchar y salir de lo que muchos no escapaban. Él siempre consideró a Erin como la hija que le había sido enviada, la hija que había elegido; de alguna manera ella lo había salvado tanto como él a ella, ella estuvo allí siempre mostrándose agradecida y leal, cuando Camille se fue, cuando Justin se descarriló... ella había sido su soporte como una vez él fue el suyo. Muchas veces se había preguntado si su conexión con Erin tenía que ver con la hija que él y Camille habían perdido, pero siempre terminaba descubriendo que era lo especial que él había captado en ella la primera vez que la vio lo que la hacía quererla tanto.

Erin se hizo a un lado para permitir que él ingresara, ella aún estaba temblando sabiendo que había mucho que contar a Hank, pero que no podía volver a huir, no podía cometer el mismo error del que se había estado arrepintiendo los últimos seis meses.

― ¿Has estado limpiando?― Hank frunció el ceño con confusión, Erin nunca había sido el tipo de mujer domestica.

― Mmm... ahhh― tomó asiento en el mismo sofá en el que Hank se había sentado antes de encontrar las palabras. ― El lugar no era muy habitable cuando llegue. Creo que Bunny ha estado haciendo algunas fiestas por aquí.

― Lo sé, tu vecina me ha contado que una mujer había estado en tu casa varias veces, de hecho pensé que era ella― explicó Hank. ― No estaba seguro de si volverías en algún momento, sin embargo no creí que fueras tú ahora mismo, me tomo desprevenido.

― Lo sé― susurró ella.

― ¿Dónde has estado, Erin? ¿Por qué no has respondido a mis llamadas, a las del resto del equipo? Sé que no estabas en tu mejor momento, que no estaba bien conmigo, pero simplemente tenías que levantar tu teléfono para hacernos saber que estabas bien.

― Lo siento.

― No te disculpes, chico, sé que no eras exactamente tú en ese entonces. Pero necesito saber que ha pasado, porque te ves bien, y no es que no me alegre que estés limpia, pero pensé que la próxima vez que te vería estarías igual que como te deje en el bar de Bunny... o peor― la voz ronca de Hank era todo lo que Erin podía oír, sentía la humedad en sus ojos pero no se molesto en secarlas. Era hora de que ella fuera sincera con Hank, ya había escapado de él una vez y las cosas habían resultado desastrozas. ―El resto del equipo no sabe el motivo de tu ausencia, pero Trudy, Al y Jay, todos nosotros estábamos aterrados cada vez que un cuerpo nuevo llegaba a la morgue, no teníamos idea de donde estabas, esta misma mañana entro un caso de una mujer con tus características a sólo tres cuadras de aquí, ¿tienes idea de lo que nos has hecho sentir, Erin? Sabes que siempre estaré aquí para ti, hace quince años te prometí que no te abandonaría, que cuidaría de ti... rompí esa promesa cuando te deje sola en el bar de Bunny, pero también rompiste la tuya. ¿Qué pasó?

― Yo... realmente no sé lo qué ocurrió. Después de la muerte de Nadie me sentía responsable por ella, Yates nunca la habría asesinado si yo no la hubiera empujado a esa vida.

― Nadia hubiera muerto eventualmente, Erin, si la dejabas en _esa_ vida. Es más probable incluso que muriera antes si continuaba en las calles, drogándose y llevando esa vida peligrosa.

― Pero salió a comprar mi maldita tarta de cumpleaños, Hank― sorbió.

― Y tú no la enviaste, y pudo haber sido cualquier otro. La muerte de Nadia fue una triste consecuencia de ese momento, no debió morir, por supuesto que no lo hizo. La vida que le diste ofrecía mucho para su futuro -diferente de lo que puedo decir de su otra vida-, pero nadie más que Yates es culpable porque eso no pueda ocurrir.

― Fui al bar de Bunny― confiesa después de algún tiempo. ―Y ella actuó como una madre por un momento, me oyó, y estuvo ahí constantemente para llenar mi copa cuando se acababa. No la estoy culpando por esto, yo deje que lo hiciera, la deje entrar una y otra vez.

― ¿Cómo llegaste a consumir otra vez?

― Esa noche me encontré con un antiguo novio, fue antes de Charlie, cuando mamá aún llegaba a casa de vez en cuando. Landon solía ser uno de los que le vendía a mi madre. En fin... esa noche me fui a casa con él― reconoció avergonzada. ―Y en algún momento el sacó esas píldoras y cuando me las ofreció yo... yo simplemente no vi la razón para no hacerlo. Ayudó en ese momento... ya sabes, a olvidar todo; y a la noche siguiente quería volver a sentirme así, por lo que lo busque. Yo fui estúpida, podría haberlo dejado en ese mismo momento, pero estaba segura de que podía mantenerlo bajo control.

― Tú no manejas estas cosas, Erin, ellas lo hacen por ti. Creí que lo sabías― la reprendió. ― ¿Recuerdas? Hace quince años, cuando salimos de esa clínica de hospital, prometiste que no olvidarías nunca lo que habías estado pasando esos últimos siete días. No hay mucho que pensar en esto, no se trata de poder o no controlarlo, la única manera de manejarlo es mantenerse alejado de ese tipo de cosas. Tú mejor que nadie deberías saberlo.

― Lo sé, no lo había olvidado, simplemente pensé que podría ser diferente esa vez― se encogió de hombros. ―No lo fue, por supuesto. Después de que te fuiste del bar aquella mañana... bueno, yo ya lo necesitaba, realmente lo hacía. Era como a los quince otra vez, realmente hubiese hecho cualquier cosa por algunas píldoras. Landon ya no quería verme, no después de lo de los policías en mi apartamento, así que busque un nuevo proveedor... algunos de mi madre. Durante las siguientes dos semanas sólo continúe de la misma manera.

― ¿Qué cambió? Porque ahora no te ves como alguien que necesite una solución.

― Algo pasó, y me di cuenta de que no podía continuar de esa manera. Intente dejarlo, de veras lo hice. Así que esa mañana saque a todas esas personas que no conocía de mi apartamento, y le entregue a mi madre esas píldoras que me quedaban, apague mi teléfono y me encerré en mi habitación durante tres días. No soy la persona más determinada cuando estoy en una retirada... así que cuando mi madre llegó a ofrecerme una solución yo la tome. Una vez que estaba en lo más alto otra vez yo me enoje con ella, peleamos, gritamos, creo que hasta le lance algunas cosas; ella sabía porque había intentado dejarlo y sabía que era importante para mí. Después del tercer intento supe que no podría hacerlo sola, o con alguien como Bunny.

― Podrías haberme llamado

― Yo te había empujado, a todos. Y cuando saliste del bar supe que ya habías tenido suficiente de mi― se encogió de hombros. ― Estuve a punto de llamarte una vez, pero no sabía si lo lograría o volvería a fallar como las otras tres veces, y no quería volver a decepcionarte. Y luego pensé en llamar a Jay, y recordé que lo había enviado al demonio la última vez que él me llamó.

― Hubiera venido, Halstead también...podrías haber llamado a cualquiera del grupo, estaban ahí para ti.

― No sabía quienes conocían lo que estaba pasando, y pensé que si lo lograba sola al menos evitaría que más personas se enteraran lo que estuve haciendo.

― Nadie te hubiera juzgado, Erin― Hank tomo una de sus manos y la apretó entre las suyas. ―Son tu familia, ellos te aman, e incluso los que no sabían nada de ti y tu pasado, o lo que estuviste haciendo los últimos meses, estaban preocupados por ti. Y yo... sabes que siempre te he tratado como a una hija, sostuve tu mano mientras te recuperabas hace quince años y la habría sostenido hace seis meses si me hubieras dejado... no importa si fallabas, siempre y cuando no te rindieras.

Erin asintió, aferrándose a las manos de su padre. Él asintió, instándola a continuar.

― Encontré un programa de rehabilitación en Naperville― susurró. Hank se sorprendió, no pensó que Erin diera ese paso por sí sola. Eso lo hizo sentir orgulloso, aunque aún le dolía que pensara que él se había cansado de ella. ―Unas de la reglas del programa es cero teléfonos.

― ¿Por qué Naperville y no Chicago?

Erin se detuvo, pensó por un momento la mejor manera de decirlo, pero realmente todas terminarían siendo una sorpresa para Hank. ―Era el único programa sólo para mujeres embarazadas― susurró.

Él esperó, estaba seguro de que ella tenía que decir más que sólo aquello. No comprendía porque Erin necesitaba inscribirse en un centro de rehabilitación para mujeres embarazadas. ― ¿Recuerdas que dije que sucedió algo que me llevó a reconsiderar ese estilo de vida? Una mañana me desperté y yo sentí ese dolor en mi vientre, lo asocie al alcohol o algunas de las pastillas, pero días después comenzaron las nauseas y otros síntomas que no tenían relación con los fármacos. Empecé a sospechar, yo había hecho algunas estupideces durante esas semanas, así que era probable que estuviera embarazada. Lo ignore durante un par de días más, pero entonces una noche me había quedado en casa sólo con mi madre, estaba teniendo un coctel de pastillas y alcohol, y... sentí que algo se movía dentro de mi cuerpo, se retorcía más bien... como si estuviera sufriendo.

― Erin― susurró Hank. No sabía que más decir, él estaba en shock. Hubiera esperado que ella le dijera cualquier cosa, quizás que algo malo le había pasado como la última vez, pero no eso. ―Continua.

― Se estaba protegiendo de mí, ¿sabes? Yo le estaba lanzando todo tipo de cosas dañinas y ese bebé no encontraba más protección que envolverse en sí mismo. Siempre guarde rencor a mi madre por las cosas que había hecho, a Teddy y a mí, y yo estaba siendo ella en ese momento― rió amargamente. ―Yo era peor que ella, porque yo estaba prácticamente drogando a mi bebé, lo estaba haciendo sufrir. No termine de convencerme hasta que me vi en el espejo y estaba ahí, era obvio que algo había ahí, sólo que durante todo ese mes yo estaba tan inmersa en todo _eso_ que ni lo note.

― Lo importante es que te diste cuenta y quisiste remediarlo― la tranquilizó. Aún no sabía lo que había pasado con ese bebé, Hank había estado demasiado cerca de casos como esos y sabía que la muerte fetal era muy común en embarazadas adictas. Y Erin no había mencionado nada de su bebé y ella no estaba embazada, así que no podía saber. Pero sin importar lo que hubiera pasado no podía hacerla sentirse culpable por ello, la culpa fue lo que la había arrojado a un agujero negro la última vez. Además, si ella estaba pasando por lo mismo que él cuando perdió a Justin, entonces sabía que lo único que podría hacer por ella era quedarse a su lado y reconfortarla.

― Cuando estuve en rehabilitación me llevaron este lugar que se especializaba en tratamiento para bebés cuyas madres se habían drogado durante el embarazo; querían que viera cual era el futuro que estaba dibujando para mi bebé. Supongo que era algo como amor duro o así, es lo que parece funcionar conmigo― dijo, recordando que hace quince años Hank había amenazado con esposarla a la cama del hospital en el quinto día de la etapa de abstinencia. Erin estaba llorando y Hank supo que esa había sido una experiencia traumática para ella, había sido su cable a tierra. ― Y estaban todos estos niños con malformaciones, o con problemas para respirar... y me llevaron a una zona donde trataban a los niños pequeños que... niños que... eran bebés con síndrome de abstinencia. Los gritos― susurró rememorando aquellas imágenes. ―Ellos lloraban y temblaban frenéticamente, bebés recién salidos del vientre de sus madres que eran adictos. Nunca pensé que eso fuera posible. Yo estaba en mi quinto día de desintoxicación, pero al verlos a ellos lo que yo sentía me pareció absolutamente nada; si ellos estaba sufriendo para superar algo que no habían elegido entonces no tenía derecho a quejarme por algo que yo misma me había provocado... y si eso evitaba que mi propio bebé pasara por eso.

― ¿Qué paso con tu bebé, chico?― pidió Hank. Él no creyó que podría sentirse más desesperado que hace unas horas, cuando no sabía absolutamente nada de ella.

― Yo pensé que había quedado embarazada en ese mes, pero cuando me realizaron el ultrasonido ya estaba de dieciséis semanas, me había quedado embarazada incluso antes de la muerte de Nadia. Y durante ese tiempo había tenido una corta relación con una persona y era la única posibilidad... fue un poco un alivio, que no fuera de alguno de ellos― Hank también lo pensó así, pero no había estado al tanto de que ella había estado en una relación con alguien en aquel momento. ―Ya sabes, su padre no era adicto― se rió. ―en realidad es muy probable que nunca haya probado siquiera una aspirina. En fin, el programa duraba seis meses, así que sabía que podría llegar a dar a luz dentro del centro, era muy común en realidad, había una zona del centro llena de madres y niños… era un caos. Mi bebé nació justo una semana antes de que mis seis meses acabaran.

― ¿Fuiste madre?― inquirió. Realmente no sabía cómo reaccionar. Nunca pensó que Erin fuera a convertirse en madre, siempre la había visto tan metida en su trabajo y ella había dejado bien claro que nunca se daría la oportunidad de convertirse en Bunny.

―Lo soy― dijo, y Hank vio que algo brillaba en sus ojos. ―Una niña, tiene dos semanas hoy. Y es sana, por suerte nada de lo que estuve haciendo durante aquel mes llegó a afectarla permanentemente.

Él supo que era sincera ante su preocupación, se veía como si le hubieran quitado una carga enorme de los hombros al mencionar que su niña no tenía ninguna enfermedad a causa de su dependencia a las drogas. Hank entendió que Erin no podrá haber vivido con la culpa de haber dañado a su hija.

― ¿Dónde está ella?― preguntó por fin. Erin sonrió, una sonrisa genuina, de esas que había perdido después de la muerte de Nadia.

― Ahora mismo― miró el reloj de pared y se levantó del sofá. ―Despertándose en cualquier momento para tomar su leche. Realmente es una cosa muy hambrienta. Iré a buscarla.

Antes de que él pudiera asimilar la nueva información Erin salió enérgicamente de su sala y caminó hacia la habitación. Ella se había centrado primero en la limpieza de su cuarto cuando regresó a su apartamento, por lo que su bebé había estado durmiendo al menos durante tres horas. Erin sabía que pronto tendría que salir de compras para su bebé, pero mientras tanto ella estaba acostada en el centro de su cama con una docena de almohadones a su alrededor. Había dejado las cortinas abiertas para que la luz de la luna que salía recientemente alumbrara el lugar y la pequeña no se asustara al despertar.

― Hey― susurró suavemente al ver que ella ya estaba despierta recorriendo el lugar con sus pequeños ojitos azules, igual a los de su padre. ― Hey, bebé.

Erin se acostó un momento a su lado, observando con atención los movimientos de su bebé. La pequeña era naturalmente curiosa, por lo que aún seguía con sus ojos fijos en algún lugar más allá de la ventana.

― Te gusta, ¿verdad? Chicago es lindo― dijo su madre con anhelo. Ella había echado de menos su ciudad. ―Es muy especial. Ahora es hora de levantarse, hay alguien que desea conocerte.

Erin tomó a su bebé en brazos arropándola con una mantita blanca. La pequeña por fin despego los ojos de paisaje y se centró en los de su madre. Erin tomo una de las manitos de la pequeña mientras le hablaba―Él te gustara, aunque es algo gruñón al principio, no te dejes engañar... es muy dulce y amable cuando lo conoces. Ha sido un padre para mí durante mucho tiempo, así que es tu abuelo.

Erin se detuvo para tomar el biberón de su bolso de bebé antes de salir de la habitación.

Hank aún estaba sentado en el sofá en la misma posición de cuando lo había dejado, ella comprendía que esto no era en realidad lo que él esperaba que le cotara. Sin embargo se veía aliviado, e incluso feliz.

Erin recorrió en corto espacio hasta llegar a la sala de estar. Hank levantó la cabeza cuando oyó sus pasos y miró a la niña que había criado como propia sosteniendo un pequeño cuerpo envuelto en una mantilla. Le sonrió tranquilizadoramente a sabiendas que ella estaba nerviosa con toda la nueva situación. Erin se sentó en el sofá a su lado, sus brazos temblando un poco por la ansiedad.

― Bien, muéstrame qué escondes ahí― la animó Hank ante su inquietud. Él no quería que ella pensara que no estaba feliz con esto, lo estaba, en realidad era un momento especial para él. Él ya sentía que amaba a esa pequeña tanto como a su madre, ya la admiraba por haber salvado a Erin incluso antes de tocar este mundo; y después de Justin y de que Olive se llevara a Daniel... ellas eran todo lo que le quedaba.

Erin estiró sus brazos ofreciendo un vistazo de la pequeña, Hank corrió las mantas para poder verla con más libertad. Suspiró al ver el rostro de la pequeña, una imagen miniatura de su hija, aunque él nunca había visto una Erin de bebé o una fotografía de ella a esa edad él estaba seguro de que esa era su apariencia. Su cabello claro era apenas una fina capa cubriendo su cabecita, su piel blanca tenía unas pocas pecas esparcidas. Pero otra cosas había captado su atención.

― Supongo que los ojos son del padre―murmuró Hank, mirando fijamente a los avellanas de Erin. Ella sonrió tímidamente. ―Que extraño.

― ¿Qué?

― Me recuerda a alguien más― dijo con una mezcla de diversión por la incomodidad de Erin y de frustración por no haber notado eso. ― ¿Halstead tiene ojos azules, verdad? Tengo la sensación de que alguien ha estado rompiendo algunas reglas... y yo ni siquiera lo note.

Hank había pasado mucho tiempo con Halstead los últimos meses hablando de Erin y no podría haber ignorado que ella era importante para el joven detective, pero nunca se imagino que su relación con Erin había sido más que un deseo guardado para sí mismo.

― No― dijo Erin rápidamente. Negó con la cabeza. ―Fue durante el tiempo del grupo de trabajo, realmente no trabajábamos juntos entonces.

― Pero volviste.

― Y lo terminamos― susurró suavemente. Hank sabía que era a causa suya y se preguntó por un momento si Erin hubiera estado con Halstead durante la muerte de Nadia si las cosas hubieran resultado más fáciles para ella.

― Bueno, esto será una sorpresa para él.

― No se lo dirás.

― Tú lo harás ¿verdad?

― Por supuesto, pero no ahora. Ni siquiera sabe que estoy de regreso en Chicago, necesito asentarme y pensar una buena manera de decírselo.

― Entiendo. Pero intenta no tardarte demasiado, chico, él no ha estado durante el embarazo y las primeras dos semanas de vida de su hija, cuanto más tardes más doloroso será para ambos, para los tres, el tiempo no es algo que se pueda recuperar.

― Lo sé, y se lo diré... tiene derecho a saber, incluso si luego no lo cree o decide no tener nada que ver en su vida. Fue mi decisión mantenerla, no puedo esperar que él quiera formar parte de su vida.

― Bueno, yo puedo asegurar de que querrá hacerlo o― Erin levantó su mano interrumpiéndolo, conocía esa voz y sabía que su siguientes palabras serían una amenaza a Jay.

― ¿Quieres sostenerla?― preguntó en cambio, no necesitando oír a Hank hablar de Jay... o muchos menos Hank hablando de herir a Jay.

Pasó la pequeña a los brazos de su abuelo, él la tomó sin molestias recordando vagamente como tomaba a su hijo cuando era un niño. ―Hola― susurró. ―Supongo que tus padres han estado rompiendo las reglas, pero eres un lindo resultado, así que cómo podría enojarme por eso ¿cierto? Eso no significa que no vaya a tener una larga conversación con dos de ellos más tarde― dijo dándole una mirada a Erin. ―Tu padre, especialmente, va a tener que explicar por qué no pudo guardárselo en sus pantalones.

― ¡Hank!― lo regañó Erin, sonrojada. ― ¿Puedes no decirle esas cosas a la niña?

Él rió ante la mortificación de la muchacha. ― ¿Y cuál es el nombre de esta niña?

― Camille― susurró nerviosamente, evaluando la reacción del hombre. Hank tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro mientras miraba a la pequeña.

― Camille― probó el nombre, preguntándose si sería similar a cuando mencionaba el nombre de su esposa muerta, una mezcla de anhelo y tristeza. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo que Erin había hecho, ahora mencionar a Camille había adquirido un nuevo significado, no era nostalgia, era un recordatorio alegre de la mujer a la que había amado, era la salvación de su hija y la esperanza de que podría por fin tener la vida que ella se merecía.

― Me alegra saber que ella era tan importante para ti― dijo con sinceridad.

― Cuando estaba teniendo a esta niña... no lo sé, pensé en que realmente hubiera querido que ella estuviera allí. No Bunny, Camille― ella rió. ―Creo que ella hubiera sabido como apaciguar mis maldiciones.

― Ella sabría como contenerte― reconoció. No le gustaba la idea de que Erin hubiera estado en un momento tan importante como dar a luz a su primera hija sola entre un montón de extraños. ―Y a ella le hubiera gustado estar allí. Hubiera estado orgullosa de ti... como lo estoy.

Él era consciente de las lágrimas en los ojos de Erin, y era consciente de las lágrimas en los suyos propios.

― ¿Qué es Hank?― preguntó Erin con desconcierto. Se preguntó si nombrar a su bebé con el nombre de la esposa de Hank había sido una buena cosa, tal vez le había traído recordatorios tristes.

― Me alegra que hayas vuelto, si también te hubiera perdido a ti... eso hubiera sido todo.

― ¿También?― preguntó con cautela.

― Justin― dijo después de un largo silencio. Durante toda la conversación él no despegó los ojos de Camille. ― El fue asesinado hace cuatro meses.


End file.
